You And No One Else
by petrelismariano
Summary: What if Jess didn't let Rory go this night of the open house in Philadelphia.
1. Chapter 1

So I tried. Also in this story Jess didn't kiss Rory but she did tell him she was in love with Logan but you'll figure that out. I hope it's not so bad please tell me what you think even if it is negative.

I owe nothing, the characters are not mine but I do want to change their personnalities a little bit.

Chapter 1: «Say what you need to say»

Philadelphia November 14th

 _«A day without you is like a day that I can't breathe properly»_

And as he looked at her walking away he knew. He knew he would never get over her. That was it, the big love, the one that hits you when you don't expect it, the one you feel in your stomac, the one only a few lucky people experience. That was it. That was her. He looked at her and couldn't stand the idea of letting her go, as she was about to disappear from his sight he was surprised to see her stop.

That's only after she did so that he realized what kept her from making another step.

«Don't go.»

Those two words were resonating in the room since the moment he let go of them.

«Don't go.» he found himself repeating. He took a deep breath before he kept going «I won't let you go this time, I can't, at least not before I tell you everything I have to tell you, everything I should have told you long before.»

She looked at him surprised before she made a few steps closer to him, she could see the way he was looking at her, she could see the love in his eyes. No one has never looked at her the way he did, and if she was being honest she never felt as loved as when she was with him, she loved the way he made her feel. She wanted to leave because every minute she spent with Jess, the more she loved him, that was how she has always felt around him. As she made the last step, making sure she wasn't too close to him so she could still be able to control herself from kissing him, she saw something she has never seen in someone's eyes before. It was fear. The fear of losing her, the fear of never see her again, the fear that it might be too late for their story to be saved.

He was looking at her with enough intensity to make someone fall in love instantly, he has been keeping his eyes on her since she moment she appeared, he could feel his heart beat faster than he has ever did. He haven't really thought about what to say though or rather how to say it, there was a million things he has wanted to tell her for a while but that was still messy thoughts, words mixing with others. But he could't go back now, he had to be honest with her, he owed her that, he had to take that chance or he knew he would regret it forever.

After another deep breath of his, after taking all the courage he needed to finally open himeself to her he started:

«I love you Rory, I loved you since the moment I saw you and I've been in love with you since the moment we've talked. Trust me I was the first surprised I've never been the kind of person to open himself to others and I don't let people in either but with you it was so easy, it was like destined to be, or at least I thought it was. And the more we were together the more I thought I didn't deserve you and I was so scared of losing you that it made me do stupid things and ended up losing you. I know I left, I can't apologize for that because I needed to, I needed to find myself so I could be a man I would be proud of, a man who could be more worthy of you. But I should have told you and I've been regreting it since the moment the bus' door closed behind you that day. I was a scared and lost kid trying to put his shit together.»

He stopped for a few seconds before taking another breath and continue his speech.

«That year I spent in California made me realize a lot of things, I took time for myself, I've thought, I've read, I've wrote and I've grown. There is not a single day that has past that I didn't miss you. When I finally felt like I had changed I've wondered if I should come back into your life, I don't wanted to mess it up more than I already had but when The Subsect got published I had to tell you, I had to show you and most importantly I had to thank you because you helped me to become the man I am today. I'm not gonna lie, seeing you with this guy hurt me a lot more than I could have ever imagine and especially since he was such a jerk to you. You didn't seem happy I could see that and I know I should have done more than just yell at you like I did but I knew it was probably not a good idea considering so I ran away again. I wasn't ready yet to stand up for the love I had for you but now I think I am, I know I am. and I know that I can't let you go out of that door.»

She didn't let go of his eyes, he was hurt she could see that. His eyes were expressing regret and remorse but also hope, the hope of forgivness and she let him keep going.

«The truth is, I can't live without you Rory. My life is not complete if you're not a part of it and I'll never be happy knowing I've lost you. I should have said that a long time ago but I'm sorry Rory, I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'm sorry for acting like I did when I came to your grandma, I'm sorry for screwing up with shcool so I couldn't take you to the prom and get myself kicked out, I'm sorry for pushing you that night, I'm sorry for not telling you what was going on, I'm sorry for leaving without saying I was, I'm sorry for all the time I called without being able to let go of a single sound. I'm sorry for the way things ended, I'm sorry for the way I told you I loved you and leaving again and I'm sorry for the way I asked you to come with me when I came to your dorm, I'm sorry. I guess I know know why people say love make you act crazy»

He surprised her with a small smile looking down at his shoes before looking back up to her.

«I love you Rory. I love and I always will, you're the only one to me, the only one I wanna be with and I'm ready, I'm ready to fight this time, I'm done running, I'm done denying how I feel and I'm done letting you go. I'm ready to fight and I'm ready to win you back no matter how long it takes»

She stayed frozen for what seemed like hours, she had her eyes stuck into his, she couldn't move, she couldn't talk. After a few seconds she realised she was crying, she could now feels tears flowing down her cheesk. Jess' words were in repeat in her head, she couldn't believe all the things he just said. All those years trying to get over him knowing it was pointless because even if she liked Logan or Dean, their stories were nothing compared to hers and Jess', her love for Jess has always been stronger than any other feeling she might have for the two others. She tried to push it aside, too afraid of being hurt again, too afraid he might run again. But she wasn't anymore, Jess had just said everything she had wished he would tell her. If he was ready to be with her, ready to fight for her, she was ready to let go of her fears and ready to stop dennying the fact she had never stopped loving him and that she knew she never could. She cleaned up her tears and as she collected her last thoughts she found herself leaning closer to him.

That was probably the most powerful kiss they ever had, Jess has always been the best kisser, if his eyes were enough to make you fall in love, his kisses could consumed you and definetly consumed her and she had missed it. She wanted to kiss him since the moment she entered the room. She has always felt so attracted to him even when she was with other people. It has always been Jess and she knew that.

Jess was surprised at first, when he felt her lips against his, he didn't expect this reaction if he was being honest. He let go just like she did, happy to see that maybe feelings were still there. They kept kissing for minutes, minutes that felt like hours. But none of them minded, it felt right, it felt good, it felt real, it felt like coming back to life and none of them was ready to stop yet.

She let her hands traveled to his neck and his hair, Jess' hands went from her neck to her lower back as he was bringing her closer to him. They let go of everything that pushed them apart all those years, all the fear, all the pain, and they let the past where it should remain, in the past. At this exact moment they were just two people in love, sharing a meaningful kiss.

After a few more minutes of intense kissing they finally broke apart. They looked into each other eyes for a few seconds before Rory finally broke the silence:

«Wow, that was...not really what I expected when I came here but I would be lying if I said I'm not happy it happened.» she made a step backward leaving Jess' arms as she realized what she has just done, she tried to collect her toughts.

Jess was still looking at her waiting for her to say something else, anything. As a dozen of questions came throught his mind: D _oes this mean she still loves me, Will she gives us another chance, What does this mean for the blond dick from Yale she just admited being in love with._

She was walking through the room looking at her shoes before turning around to face him:

«I'm in love with you» she said, saving Jess from his thoughts.

«I mean I'm still in love with you, I never really stopped, I guess I was in denial all this time because I was too scared to admit that I haven't been able to get over you and that I probably never will, I guess I was too scared of getting hurt again to let you come back into my life even though I was missing you like crazy.»

Jess was still standing here anable to make any move, she kept going now looking at her shoes again.

«I haven't been honest with you earlier about Logan... I...I broke up with him a few months ago, I haven't been able to tell exactly why, It just didn't feel right and when he asked me why I wanted our relathship to end I couldn't give him a valid explenation but now, now I know.»

She was now facing him again. «It didn't work because he wasn't you, because as much as I wanted my feelings for you to go away they're a part of me, you are a part of me, a part of me I can't get rid of apparently.» she let go of a nervous laugh.

Jess was still looking at her, and she was now walking closer to him putting her hand on his cheeks, she kissed him slowly for a few seconds and when she stopped she found herself saying, as she left her eyes fall into his:

«I want you, you and no one else.»

Now it was his turn to kiss her. They kissed again for a few minutes before he stepped back:

«what about now?»


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : I think we should talk.

Hi guys, so I didn't think I would come with another chapter when I wrote the last one, it was more of an one hour thing but yet here's chapter number two. Also english is not my language so sorry if there's any sentence that make absolute non sense.

« So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you. »

« What about now ?...»

Those three little words were planning in the air unanswered. They were still looking at each other, eyes full open expressing unspoken feelings. Rory put her right hand on each sides of Jess' head. She felt like all the feelings, all the love she has been trying to push away for years were rushing back in her mind.

« I don't know, what I do know is that right now, I don't want to think I just want you » and as she let the last letter out she kissed him passionetly and fiery, their hands traveled all over each other's body, she took his jacket off making it clear what her intensions were. Their lips still attached to each other's she wrapped her legs around his waist as he hold her up to take her in the appartment upstairs where he was living. Once upstairs he lay her down on his bed, they wanted each other badly but they also wanted to take their time as it was their first time together. He unbottoned the blouse she was wearing while she was doing the same thing to his shirt, they throw it on the ground their lips still stuck to one another's. She broke apart to undo his belt before taking off his pants and he did the same with hers.

The next morning Rory was the first one to wakes up, she didn't want to open her eyes afraid of discovering she has been dreaming but when she did she was glad to see Jess laying next to her. She couldn't help but smile knowing last night was more than real. Jess was so peacefull and she found herself staring at him for a few minutes she imagined herself waking up everyday next to him and she felt happy, she wanted this, she wanted him.

Jess finally woke up and Rory stopped her staring and bent to kiss him.

« Good morninger Mr Mariano »

« A very good one » he said returning her her kiss

He saw the way she was looking at him, she was smiling in a way she hasn't been in a very long time and he was happy to see her like that and even happier to know it was because of him.

She leaned towards him and put her legs on each side of him

It was Sunday so they knew there were no chance to see Matt and Chris appear. She kissed him on the lips before moving on to his neck then his chest.

« I'm glad you're still here. » he leaned towards her to kiss her before she answered.

« What, you thought I would have change my mind about you and sneak out, throwing your phone number in the trash can, delete all the pictures of you I still have on my phone and laptop, and move to another country so I never see again ? That's what you thought ? » He laughed at her answer and kissed her again.

« Hum I wouldn't have say it like that but yeah, pretty much. »

« Well I'm still here, and I have no intention on being anywhere else. »

Jess slowly sit and turned to face her.

« I think we should talk. »

« Talk? Isn't that what we just done. »

« I mean real talk.»

« Oh… you want to leave, throw my phone number in the trash can, delete the pictures of me you could still have and move to another country to never see me again ? »

« No, nothing like that. » he told her still with a small laugh. « I mean a where is this story going kind of talk, I don't think we shouldn't think too much about it and just let things happen but I want to make sure we both want the same thing. Also the absence of talkis is mostly the reason why everything went wrong between us because we didn't open ourselves to the other and didn't share what was bothering us I don't want to make the same mistakes again.

« good point. »

« How about I take you out for a walk, we'll got you coffee and we'll talk a little ? »

« Sounds good to me. »

They give eachother another kiss, went into the shower and got dressed before going out. It was a nice Sunday, the weather was pretty warm for a November day, there weren't too much people so they got their coffee quite fast. Once their coffee in hand they headed to the park. On their way Rory noticed a bakery, and of course Rory being Rory she was incredibly hungry.

« Oh look that looks good. » She told Jess looking at what seemed to be some kind of portuguese pastries.

« That does not look good at all but knowing you, you would eat anything who's not related to vegetables or fruits if you're hungry. »

« Oh common try one with me. » She turned to face him and laughed as she saw his desgusted face « Oh okay fine go for the basic croissants, you don't have the bravery to try something new that's fine.»

Jess had noticed her tone insinuating challenge, he knew that was what she wanted to hear but he decided to play along anyway. « Bravery huh ? You think it takes bravery to eat a pastry ? But fine I'll try it. » He told her with the same look and the same tone he used years ago when they were on the bridge eating Rory's basket. « Hi, give me two of those little weird looking things please. » They said thank you to the bakery guy and continued their walk to eat their pastry in the park.

Once they reached it they sat on the ground and start eating. Rory waited for Jess to try first wanting to see his reaction.

« I can't imagine someone could potentially enjoying eating this. » He said making his disgusted face again. She laughed at him before taking her first bite of that thing she made him eat.

« Okay I admit that's not good, not good at all. » She said while putting the rest of the pastry in the bag.

« And… » He said giving her a I told you so look.

« And you were right, happy mister Mariano, you were right. »

« I won't say I'm enjoy this victory but I am. » He bring her head on his shoulder before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

« So I guess it's time for the big talk now huh? »

« I guess it is. »

« Do you have doubts Jess ? »

« Not a single one, I thought I made it pretty clear about what I wanted yesterday. I want you Rory, you and no one else I truly, fully believe this can work but I want to make sure it's not one sided. All those times I came back to see you with someone else really hurt me and I ended up thinking that you were done with me and that I shouldn't hope for a rest of feelings still hidden in you and that wa smy fault because I'm the one who came and left. But I know I want it, I want to pursue our story, the one we left out years ago, the one that deserved better than fights over nothing and better than the end she'd got. I want to create new memories with you, I want to wake up every morning next to you, I want a life with you Rory, I want to whole thing. The question is do you want it too ? »

She looked at him for a few seconds, plunging her eyes deep into his before giving him a kiss that could take all his worries away.

« Remember that last phone call you gave me when I told you that I thought I loved you and that I needed to let it go ? Well I didn't think I loved you, I knew I did like I know I do now and I never truly moved on. I tried, long after, and it never worked. When I saw you passed that door near my dorm my heart stopped and I think I heard my soul crying inside me and I'm not saying that to make you feel bad but it's just..when I saw you I realized how much I was missing you, just like when you came back in Stars Hollow months earlier. I saw you walk through that door coming closer to me and I stopped reasonning, I wanted to go with you, I wanted you more than I wanted anything else but it didn't seem like the right time, that seemed rushed out and I don't wanted that for us, I don't wanted that decision to be taken like that. Every NO that came out of my mouth hurt every part of me I never meant to reject you in any way and when I saw your face after the last No and realized what I've done I was afraid it might be the last time I would ever see you. But then you came back and surprised me with your book, you were a whole new man, I noticed it the second I saw you. Once again you appeared and my feelings rushed all back in. My feelings for you never left me Jess, not even for a minute, not even for a second but dealing with them was harder than I thought it would be. When I saw you again that night you seemed pretty happy, I was so proud, I am so proud. You were everything I knew you could be and you're still proving me that today when I see where you are with Truncheon and everything. Me on the other hand, at that time I was a mess, you noticed it, I was far from being happy, I was going nowhere and I didn't want to interfere in your new you and new life, I was finding excuses for Logan that night like I was trying to find excuses for myself and when you left I let you go because I thought it was best for you. When I received the invitation for you opening house I didnt hesitate much before coming, I wanted to see how far you've come and tell you how proud I was of you and yes I wanted to see you because I always wanted to see you, you have no idea how many times I wanted to come here. Did I thought for a second that what happened yesterday would happened NO, did I lowey wanted something like that to happen YES. So no Jess, no it is not one sided, and yes I want a lifetime with you, I want to go to bed every night next to you and wake up the next morning feeling blessed at the sight of your pretty face and I feel like I've been waiting for this moment since the day you left years ago, I've been waiting for you to come back to me, like we were destined to be because it's you Jess, you and no one else.

Jess was speechless at the words that just came out of Rory's mouth, he wanted the feelings to be mutual, he wanted the assurance of them being on the same page but wow, he didn't expect that. After a few seconds of silence he took her hands.

« No more running, no more I love you but I'll pretend I don't, no more hurting ?! »

« No more running, no more I love you but I'll prented I don't, no more hurting. » She repeated before kissing him.

* * *

 _So I finally thought I would try to write a chapter two, I'm not sure about this one, there are meanly talking for now and the chapter is short but I coudn't just put them together like that after everything that happened between them so I thought they needed to let the other know they were all in and no turning back was possible and I wanted the chapter to end on those last words so I could possibly move the story on another one. I don't know if I could write something else as you might have noticed I'm not really good for small talks or description of the actions and I can't base an entire story on speeches but I would like to try how far I can go so there might be a chapter 3 coming after. If there is a chapter three there will be no more, or less long speeches and more action and story. Anyway I hope I didn't waste your time thank you for reading and if you could review that would be very nice._


	3. Chapter 3

So I guess I come back with a chapter 3, I'm not quite sure of this one so I'll wait for your reviews on whether or not I should keep going. I know the story is slowly moving but I feel like things shouldn't be too rushed out. Anyway I hope you'll like it.

I don't own anything, but that you already know.

CHAPITRE 3 : We let some people go to make place for other to come in

 _« I want to break up »_

 _Logan turned aroud to face her as he heard the 5 little words he though he would never hear from a girl, he was surprised, he had noticed a distance in her behavior lately but he didn't think it would lead to a break up. He searched for something in her eyes hoping to find doubts or a 'say something that would dissuade me from breaking up' kind of look but instead he found certitude and as much as he wanted to make her change her mind he knew he couldn't. It was over for her._

 _« You want to break up ? » He finally said after a few minutes of weighty silence._

 _« I do, I'm sorry Logan it's over. »_

 _« But why now, you just woke up and decided you wanted to break up ? » His voice was a mixe between misanderstanding and surprise._

 _« Kind of. I mean I think I always knew, it doesn't work at least not as good as it should. I think I wanted to love you so bad that I almost succeed to convince myself that I really did but I'm not in love with you Logan. I think I'm just not in this relationship anymore, I stalled a while ago. You should be with someone who's truly in love with you Logan and I should tooand I think breaking up is the best for both of us._

 _Logan kept his eyes on her as she headed to the door he then saw her luggages he haven't noticed before and watched her leave without letting out a single word. It's when she was out of the door that Rory knew she had made the right decision, he didn't try to stop her or to catch her, she wasn't as important for him as she should be for someone who wanted to marry her._

* * *

Her break up with Logan came back to her mind as she was watching Jess making her breakfast. It was the next day after their little talk in the park, after what, they came back to the appartment and made love for the rest of the afternoon. She was watching him with a big smile on her face, the one only him has ever been able to earn. The situation of the day before when she was about to leave for good felt quite similar to the one with Logan except that this time someone has stopped her and she was glad it was Jess, she wanted it to be Jess. This, Them, it felt right, it felt good.

« What ? » He said when he noticed her starring.

« Nothing I just, I'm just enjoying the view, thinking about how lucky I am to have you just for me. »

« I'm the lucky one. » He said kissing her.

« I'm sorry to ruin this nice moment we have but you know I'll have to go back to Yale eventually.. »

« I know I just had hoped you would have forget. » He said with a smirk

« Jess, you're the one who made me go back there you're not gonna tell me to abandon now, I only have less than a year left. »

« Promise me we'll still see each other even if I'm here and you're there. »

« Of course we will, and we'll call each other every day. I had missed hearing your sexy voice and I dont want to miss it ever again. »

« My sexy voice huh. » He said with another smirk before putting his lips on hers.

« You're very sexy voice » She said as she looked at him bitting her lips. « I have to go back to my hotel to take my stuffs before taking the road to Yale. »

« Alright, you want me to come help you, I can also drive you there. »

« You would ? »

« Yeah there's only 188.2 miles, 3h and 42 minutes. »

« You looked it up ? »

« I just quickly googled it a few times when I thought about visiting you. »

« You looked it up ? »

« But I never did, knowing you were with him, thinking you might not wanted to see me… »

« You looked it up. »

« Why does this conversation sounds familiar. »

She smiled as she remembered why it seemed familiar « Because it is, I guess you has always needed to know how far from you I was. »

« Are you familiar with something called curiosity ? »

« Admit it, I'm sure you even had dreams about you coming to my dorm to tell me how you couldn't live without me and us ended up having sex. » she said teasing him.

« Pretend like you haven't. » he said with the same smirk that has been on his face since the beggining of the conversation.

« Okay fine, maybe that happened once, or twice, three times tops. »

« So you're basically admitting having sex dreams about a guy who isn't your boyfriend » he said amused

« I didn't say I enjoyed them. »

« You did. »

« Okay maybe I did and the times you came back didn't help much you were so attractive with your different haircuts. » she said biting her lips

« Oh because you even paid attention to my hair.»

« Now who's pretending he never did the same » she said remembering that time he asked her if she had changed her hair before they were dating »

« Fair enough » He took her up in his arms making her release a small scream of surprise.

« I guess we have never left each other's mind. » She said once he put her down.

« I guess not. » He kissed her again before they went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

An hour later Rory and Jess were on the road, Jess had previously asked Matt and Chris if he could take his day off so he could drive Rory to Yale. It wasn't a busy day at Truncheon so 3 people weren't requiered. They didn't tell Jess but they both knew something would happen between the two. They saw the way they looked at each other like everyone and everything disappeared as their eyes met, it was like nothing but them mattered and Matt and Chris were happy to see their friend like that.

Once Rory and Jess arrived at Yale they had just a few minutes before Rory's class, they kissed each other goodbye and took seperate ways.

* * *

After her last class Rory decided to call her mom, she hesitated before telling her about her and Jess. For once she didn't want her mother's feelings toward Jess to ruin the current happiness she was on. After a few minutes of wondering she finally dropped the news, she felt to happy to hide it anyway and her mother would have figured something was up.

« Hi mom.

« Hi sweets, I hope you're calling to tell me you'll be back soon because you're missed over here. »

« I will, I don't know when yet but I will. Hum mom I have something to tell you. »

« Should I be worried ? »

« Oh no, nothing to worry about. I..I saw Jess two days ago. »

« You saw Jess ? Two days ago ? What happened ? »

« I don't know where to start…. I went to his open house, I received the invitation and I had to go there, oh mom if you could see what he has done that's amazing. Anyway I was about to leave when he asked me not to then he started this huge speech telling me how much he still loved me, he apologized for everything and told me he would not let me go this time. »

« Wow and what did you say ? »

« I kissed him and then I just opened it, the box of hidden feelings I had tried to burry. Everything just came out before I had time to register anything, he kissed me back and I spent the night at his appartment. Yesterday we went for a walk because he wanted us to talk more about what this meant, he wanted to make sure we were on the same page and we are mom we are.

« Finally » Lorelai said releived like she knew this would happen eventually.

« What ? » Rory said confused.

« Oh common kid, it has always been obvious, you have loved Jess since the moment you met him and so did he. You have never looked at Logan or Dean the way you looked at Jess. »

A little silence settled in for a few seconds as Rory didn't know what to answer to what her mother had just told her.

« So you two, you're together again ? » Lorelai finally asked breaking the silence.

« Yes we are together again and it feels so good mom,. When I woke up yesterday morning seeing him next to me, I, I just wanted every morning to be like this one. I think I spent too much time trying to convice myself that Jess wasn't what I wanted but he is, he is what I want. »

« You do sound happy and excited about this, I'm happy for you kid. You haven't sounded that joyful in a very long time. »

« So you're okay with that ? »

« I'm okay with whatever makes you happy hon, you know your happiness is all I want, even if Jess is the one responsable for it. Beside Luke has been seeing him a lot and keep telling me how proud he is of him, how much he has changed and grown.»

«Thank you mom, it has only been two days but I already feel over the moon isn't that too weird ? »

« I don't think so, you and Jess have been turning around each other since the moment he moved in Stars Hollow. Even I could see how you were around him, it was nothing like the other guys you dated. You didn't just love him, you were in love with him and now you're finally letting yourself feeling it. »

They talked for another few minutes before they hang up. This night Jess was in Rory's mind and she was in his. Rory couldn't help thinking about how much she wanted to be with Jess but at the same time she knew that being away from each other for now was better than rushing into a relationship that wasn't new but that has been chipped a few times.

And 188.2 miles away the same thoughts were on Jess' mind.

* * *

Jess and Rory spend the next 3 weeks calling each other every day, Rory went back to Stars Hollow for the week-end two weeks after her phone call with her mom. They talked about Jess and Rory told her mom she felt like things were finally falling into place. Yale was doing great, seeing what Jess has managed to do with Truncheon, and writing his book, that made her want to proved herself she could do it too. She has been working more than ever, especially after that one phone call she had with Jess.

« Hi pretty boy » Rory said laying on her bed after a long day of studying.

« Hey pretty girl, how are you ? » he replied

« Good, just missing you »

« I miss you too. So how's Yale going ? »

« Yale is going great, I can't believe I almost screwed it up, especially after how hard I worked to get in. I never thanked you by the way, for making me realize what a mistake I was making, I would still be miserable if you had never bring me back to my senses. »

« I did nothing, like you said it was your dream I'm sure you would have came back there eventually. »

« Don't underestimate your intervention on this one Jess, you really saved me from the mess I was. »

« Don't be so hard on yourself. »

Jess had always been the most supportive of her boyfriends, he knew what was important to her, he knew what her dreams were and has always pushed her in this way, she was thankful for that, thankful for him.

« Still want to be the next Christiana Ampour ? »

« Still on my plans yes. »

« You know, for what it's worth I think being Rory Gilmore is great enough. I know you can do anything you want. I'm still sure you can do it. » They both thought about the car ride they had together as he said his last phrase.

« Aww that's so sweet, who are you and what have you done to my hoodlum boyfriend » Rory said with a laugh.

« I guess growing up had this unpleasant affect on me that you call sweetness. »

« You have always been a sweet guy Jess, you were just hidding how sweet you were making yourself what they called a 'bad boy' reputation. »

« A bad boy ? they saw me as a bad boy ? Sounds sexy. » He said with a smirk of his own.

« You're unbelieveable Jess Mariano you know that. » Rory said with a smile added to a laugh.

« But that's why you chosed me. »

« That's why I love you. »

Jess a waited a few seconds to reply like he wanted to take his time to appreciate those three little words that just came out of Rory's mouth. Jess had been wanting to hear those words from Rory for so long and so badly especially after he told her how he felt that night in Stars Hollow. He was so scared of admitting his feelings that when he did, he just ran away afraid that she might not have the same.

« I love you too Gilmore. »

* * *

Since this phone call Rory was reapiting Jess' words in her mind, she wanted to make her dream become a reality, and like Jess has told her she was Rory Gilmore, she could do anything. So she worked harder at the Yale paper hoping that maybe her work would be noticed….


End file.
